


Prothetics, Luck, and Curly Hair

by combeferrocious



Series: Not About Angels [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Car Wrecks, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, This is how they meet y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly has osetosarcoma.</p><p>Bossuet has a brain tumor.</p><p>Musichetta was in a wreck.</p><p>The three teenagers meet each other in the hospital, and then fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prothetics, Luck, and Curly Hair

When you're fifteen-years-old, you were supposed to be in school. You were supposed to be having fun and somehow making good grades. You were supposed to be falling in love and goofing up and learning from your mistakes. Well, that's what Andre Joly thought as they shaved his head before chemo. 

Black locks fell on the floor. Being the intellegent boy that he was, he symbolized his hair as his life––black and falling away. Having osteosarcoma sucked. It took him out of school, away from his few friends, and finished his tennis career. Yes, as nerdy as Joly was perceived, he was a phenomenal tennis player. He had been the best on the team. Until one day he felt a pain in his leg. He was taken to his doctor, who then recommended that he went to a hospital to have tests done. The news came late and chemo needed to start immediately.

The doctor had predicted that only his head hair would be falling off, so Joly and his mother made the decision to save time and go ahead and shave it off. Soon before they were finished, a nurse came in with a clipboard. She asked Joly how he was feeling, what he had eaten that day, and basically the everyday questions. Then a question she asked caught him by surprise.

"Andre, if you could be any superhero, who would it be?" She asked casually as if it were following the routine.

Joly looked around awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to the sudden question. "Umm..." He muttered.

The nurse smiled. "It's okay, I know it's not a decent question for a teenage boy, but we would like to know."

After a few moments of thinking, Joly smiled and looked back up at her through his glasses. "Superman." He said simply.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Thank you, monseuir. I will see you later." She said before walking out of the room.

A few more minutes passed and Joly's head had been completely shaved. His heart began to beat a little faster than before. He was going to soon start chemotherapy. All of the side effects that were possible began rushing through his mind, freaking him out a good bit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joly had been lying in the bed for a few hours. The chemo had finished and he was sleepy. It had been discovered why the nurse asked him what his favorite superhero was. The IV bag had been encased in a Superman case, which made it look like he was being injected with that superhero's powers. It was meant to brighten up the patients' day, and it certainly did for Joly.

A knock on the door ended his journey to falling asleep. He turned his head to the direction of the door as it opened. There was his best friend, Paul Vegas Combeferre. They had not seen each other since this all began. Combeferre ran over to the side of his bed and hugged him gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Joly looked to him and shrugged. "I lost my beautiful hair." He mumbled.

Combeferre shrugged. "You still have your bushy eyebrows." He replied.

For the first time, in the past few days, Joly laughed. "Excuse you! You have the bushy eyebrows, man. And my eyebrows aren't as dark as yours are." He joked.

Combeferre laughed and nodded. "I'll give you that." He replied. "Daisy told me they looked like baby squirrel tails a few weeks ago." He added.

Joly relaxed a bit and grinned. "So how's life?" He asked.

"It's not that great anymore. I have been worried sick about you." Combeferre replied.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm going through chemotherapy, and then their going to amputate my leg to fight the cancer and-"

"Wait, wait, wait...they're amputating your leg?" Combeferre asked, looking like he had been smacked in the face.

Joly shrugged and nodded. "Yeah...they're ordering a prostheic for me as soon as they can. I will be okay, Paul Vegas." 

Combeferre just nodded. He then smiled and pulled something that was hanging out of his back pocket. "I brought you a shemagh." He said.

"You Iranian freak!" Joly exclaimed, but gladly accepted the head scarf. "How do you put it on?"

The other boy took the headscarf and demonstrated on his own head. "You kinda twist it around like this and just tuck it in right here." He replied.

Joly laughed and collapsed back against the pillow. "You look like a nerd who tried to become a terrorist." He said, noting how Combeferre's glasses, almost resembling his own, took away from the threatening appearance.

Combeferre took off his glasses. "How about now?" He asked.

"Still not threatening. You look like a guy in some magazine who they dressed up as a sexy Iranian. You can't pull it off. Probably if you're angry but not now." Joly replied.

Combeferre laughed and pulled the head scarf off and handed it to Joly. "I got you this TARDIS beanie if they don't let you wear the shemagh." He replied and pulled the little hat out from the inside of his jacket. "Here."

Joly took the beanie and slid it over his head. "I appreciate the little pom pom on the top." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I knew you would." Combeferre replied before looking outside. "When are you leaving this place?"

"I'm not sure...my mom has been saying as soon as I'm finished with physical therapy for my leg. Which could be a while." He explained.

Combeferre sighed. "Just try to get better soon, okay?" He said.

"I will." Joly promised.


End file.
